Undisclosed Desires
by Anki-Shai
Summary: Take what you want, give nothing back. HitsuMatsu - IchiRuki- AU


**Name: **Undisclosed Desires

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya/Matsumoto – Ichigo/Rukia – Onesided Hinamori/Hitsugaya – past Gin/Matsumoto.

**Rating:** Let's start with **T** but it may change later on.

**Disclaimer:** Well, I'm not Tite Kubo so these characters aren't mine. I'm just playing with them and creating my own version as to what happened after they fought Aizen.

**Warnings: **If you haven't read the manga up to the Aizen fight then…maybe you should be advised this story may contain spoilers. This is going to be total AU from that point on, also I kind of borrow an idea from Magic Knight Rayearth, when you read this story and if you know the anime you may understand what I am talking about.

Uh…for now not more warnings, some may come later on.

Just enjoy, read and tell me what you think about the story. Your ideas, your dreams, what you like or dislike, as long as you keep it cool and nice I don't see a problem in a good critique

By the way, the story isn't beta-ed yet, but I promised to do so ASAP.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed desires<strong>

**Prologue**

First it was the darkness.

It was all he could see…or rather not see.

He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face and the darkness surrounding him brought a primal fear to his heart. Made the hair at the back of his neck stand up and a shiver of pure terror moved down his back.

There was also coldness. But not the coldness he was used to. No. He was born out of ice and cold, but this…this one was terrifying. It made him feel alone, desperate…hopeless.

This darkness and coldness was so much more than the simple lack of light and warm. It went beyond anything a human or a shinigami or even a hollow or Vizard could comprehend.

It was disconcerting.

It was also scary.

The message this atmosphere sent was pretty clear for all those who wanted to hear it: There won't be any kind of warm or light, being artificial or natural.

This was the domain of something or someone that had absolute power in it.

But, where exactly was him?

Of course, that was the question he asked himself for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks and…did he dare to say years?

He wasn't sure; the only thing he knew was this place had become his home. This place was the one feeding his heart and soul making him stronger, giving him the energy to exist. And the thing was sometimes the dark and the cold made him felt stronger and more…alive that he felt in so long.

It was strange because sometimes it would be so intense he may think he could burst out of _there_ and go outside, all full of live and power.

But then…there were times in which he may think he saw some kind of light, he felt warm…and those times, he felt weak and understanding. An understanding that he had been abandoned in such a place when some others could enjoy the light and warm.

Then, as time passed by, he heard the voice.

It was rough and deep with a tinge of warm in it. It wasn't friendly, merely convenient. It was inviting but it left behind it a sense of dread.

Or so he thought at first.

It was the first time he heard a voice. He hadn't even thought he could talk until one day he talked back to the voice. They spoke and they bound. He didn't know half of the things the voice told him and as he moved in his loneliness he learnt about the world outside. He let the voice enchanted him, seduce him and fill him with its words.

Soon he was craving more.

Soon, he was looking for a way out because he wanted to see the outside world. Because he wanted to see his creator: his brother, his father…his counterpart.

But the voice would always put a halt to his wishes telling him it wasn't the time.

_Not yet, soon my dear boy…soon you will feel the light and the warm intertwining with the dark and the cold you carry in you._

He had learnt patience, so he waited.

And waited…and kept waiting until one day…

_My dear boy…Tokoyami…_

'_What was that?' _His voice was hesitant and his face scrunched up in confusion.

_You are ready, Tokoyami._

He tilted his head, thinking and tasting the name with his lips and voice. A definitive wicked grin appear in his face, if the voice could see his eyes it would probably see directly into icy aquamarine eyes devoid of any emotion.

'_I like it…it's that my new name?'_

_It is your name…after all you can go to the outside world without one…and since your brother, your other half didn't care to name you…_

There was a loud, angry snarl escaping from Tokoyami's lips. The boy's eyes changed from a vivid, icy aquamarine to black, glinting eyes.

'_Do not name him in my presence, Akusei.'_

_Forgive me, I tend to forget you dislike for him… _the voice was everything but apologetically, he seemed to enjoy the distress and the pure hatred in Tokoyomi's voice.

'_You said I'm finally ready for the real world'_

_Yes, you are…but first…allowed me to introduce you to someone…someone I'm sure your heart already knows…someone he desires but is to coward, too stupid to have…someone…_

'_Someone I will claim MINE!'_

The voice that called himself Akusei chuckled and if Tokoyomi hadn't heard it tons of times he would be trembling in fear at hearing the evilness coming from it.

_Yes, please…meet Matsumoto Rangiku._

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toshiro woke up with a gasp.<p>

He was sitting with the covers of his bed covering his hips and legs while his chest and face was drenched in sweat. He was breathing fast and his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

His eyes were unfocused while his whole body was trembling in fear. What the hell was that?

The darkness, that coldness and that voice…so eerie familiar and yet so unknown to him. He lifted a hand and tried to frown in anger at how shaky it was. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was scared…he was terrified by the weird dream. The dream that had escape with its images but not with how it made him felt.

This stupid dream had interrupted his dream for over two weeks, making his nights almost unbearable because every time his eyes closed he saw it all over again.

This time, however, there was something different.

Matsumoto was there and…Toshiro put the covers aside and stood up making his way to the small kitchen where he poured some cold water.

He tilted his head while gripping the glass. His fukutaichou had made an appearance and the fear he felt the nights before with the nightmare had increased tenfold at the woman's appearance.

He felt as she slipped away and was taken from him.

He went to drink some water only to discover he had frozen it. Sighing in frustration he put the glass in the sink and went to sit on his favorite chair. There was a table in front of him and on the very top there was a picture. It had been taken on Kurosaki's 18th birthday. They had traveled to the Real World (Okay, Toshiro had been dragged to the Real World by a very enthusiastic Matsumoto) and the fukutaichou had wrapped her arms around him kissing him on his cheek as someone took the picture.

It never failed to bring a blush and a smile to his face.

But now, seeing the picture Toshiro couldn't help but think of his nightmare.

What did it mean?

And why had Rangiku been there? Why couldn't he stop the feeling of dread filling his chest?

* * *

><p>Matsumoto Rangiku danced around the office; humming a new tune she had heard on the radio the last time she went to visit Orihime. She giggled as she started pilling the stack of papers on her Taichou's desk. Putting them in order so he did his (and her) work.<p>

With a contemplative finger on her lower lip she looked around trying to decipher what it was she had forgotten.

Almost immediately she noticed the lack of a very hot and fresh cup of tea. Right, that's what were it, well the tea and her Taichou's favorite food in the morning. She knew her Taichou well enough to know the man would skip breakfast only to be at work.

Turning on her heels she ran to the door only to crash with a very hard and warm body. Strong and firm arms caught her by the waist before she could fall on her ass. Feeling the inevitable tinge of red on her cheeks every time she had Hitsugaya Toshiro this close to her, Matsumoto lifted her eyes reluctantly.

There it was him.

How much had he changed from the boy she had met once in Rukongai. Now, he stood at her same height, the baby fat of his face was fading rapidly to give him manly and strong features. He was still young, it was obvious by the nervous way he carried himself around women. But he was also growing up and filling up in all the right places. Matsumoto had to admit she was feeling more than a little attracted by him

But, then again, who wasn't?

She had spot girls and all the female population in Seireitei following him with their eyes. All of them wanted to be part of his life of his presence but Matsumoto made sure no one of those noisy fan girls would get even a glimpse of him.

No, SHE was the only one allowed.

Well, she and Yachiru. The girl did know how to blackmail to get what she wanted.

"Matsumoto." And his voice? Oh, well, deep, soft and it carried between its raw power and authority. It made Matsumoto's knees go weak every time he said her name. And he said several times a day, he even screamed it.

The woman giggled at her own joke and Toshiro lifted a single eyebrow in question. "Taichou! Good morning! My, if I have known you were going to hold me this long, I may have done it sooner."

The young man looked now flustered and in his hastiness he let go of the woman, making her fall on her ass, "Ow, Taichou!"

"You were in the way, Matsumoto." The boy turned to look at her with a barely there smirked. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Ever the gentleman, he stretched out his hand and helped her up. Matsumoto felt her own lips lifted to form an amused smile as she shot a playful glare at her commander.

"Well, I was but then I remembered you probably need your morning tea and nattou."

Toshiro narrowed his yes at her, "this isn't one of your excuses to leave work and do nothing, right?"

She feigned offense, a hand on her chest and some tears making their appearance at her eyes, "Taichou, I'm wound. I can't believe you think I'll do that!"

Her Taichou looked unimpressed and Matsumoto had to really pout at the fact he already knew her so well she couldn't get her way anymore. At least, not the same way. She had to changed tactics and pretty soon or else she would end up frozen to her chair (again) until her work was done.

As the woman turned around to leave the office Toshiro felt it. The same feeling he got in his nightmare, the one that brought to him a primal fear, turning around he saw the retreating back of his fukutaichou.

Nothing seemed amiss; she apparently didn't notice anything and yet…

If Toshirou could have seen himself, he would have noticed his right eye was wearing a black, soulless iris instead of his usual aquamarine one.

* * *

><p>Nightfall in Rukongai was usually a calm one.<p>

In the outskirts of the Zaraki district it was usually followed by fights and screams of horrors, but it was a situation some of its inhabitants were used to. Even after the Great War leading to so much dead and sorrow in Soul Society, there were routines that never changed. Under the night shadows two different forms could be made. One of them was an older man; beside him was a young, enthusiastic teen. The teen was talking non-stop about his new found ability, the fact he could create a sphere of pure reiatsu meant only one thing. He could become a shinigami!

"This means the end of hunger and cold, Grandpa!" the teen turned his excited amber eyes to the old man who smiled softly at him. "I can...I can present myself to the Academy next month and then...then I can get you a better place. A place out of here!"

The old man chuckled and nodded his head, his eyes sharp thanks to his aged and experience looking around for some sign of danger. There wasn't any he could notice, at least one of a more simple nature.

"But why would you want to leave this place?" commented a voice in front of them.

Both of them stopped, tensing up knowing of the dangers that could lie ahead. The teen narrowed his eyes to see better through the darkness while the old man felt a cold penetrate his old bones, freezing him on the spot.

"Who…who is it?" the young boy asked trying to feign bravery.

The voice that answered back was young and exuberant. It had a tinge of curiosity and innocence in it. Yet, it was also deep and mature.

"I'm just a traveler." The young man move to the light provide by the moon. The old man gasped as he saw certain familiarity in that face. In the young features, big eyes, spiky hair and amused smirk.

He had seen that face before, once when the Captains of Seireitei were fighting to protect Soul Society and the living world.

"y-you…who… Who are you? Why…why that face…"

"Grandpa? You know him?" The boy looked from the old man to the young one. The old man was wearing fear in his features.

"Oh, you know _me_." The 'me' was spat out with rage as the aquamarine eyes changed to a deep black. "How unfortunate. You see, I was feeling generous…but now…now I'm feeling hungry."

His words were followed by the glinted coming from an unsheathed sword and screams of pain and torture in the night.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking down the street leading him to Urahara's shop. It was some kind of a routine by now for him to end his classes and went directly to the man's place to keep his training regime.<p>

As he neared the shop he heard the sounds of an ambulance and the police. Frowning he took off running the rest of the way until he saw with shock the store had been destroyed completely. There some curious people around it and as Ichigo tried to move forward and closer he saw the unconscious and bleeding from of Urahara being put inside the ambulance.

There was commotion all around him as he saw the fire consuming the store and the blood and form of a dead body under the debris. Ichigo stood there incapable of moving or doing anything. Urahara was a tough man…and he wasn't alone…

"What the fuck happened here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what do you think? Remember to review and tell me. The names I used, according to animelab dictionary mean:

**Akusei:** Bad voice /evil speaking

**Tokoyomi:** everlasting darkness

Their existance would be explained later on. You will also learn more about the incidents in Rukongai and the Real World. Well, hope you enjoy it and see ya next time!


End file.
